The Love Belong to You
by HoMin 'eL
Summary: Pengorbanan musim dingin yang kedua. Dan hati itu masih tetap sama. Sakit dan tersiksa. HOMIN HOMIN HOMIN! ANGST/HURT N COMFORT Yunho Love Changmin forever.
1. Chapter 1

Dia berjalan di pinggir pantai tanpa nama itu, berharap debur ombak bisa membawa rasa sakitnya pergi.

Sekarang musim dingin, tak di pedulikan kaki telajangnya menyentuh pasir yang dingin seperti serbuk es. Membekukannya dari bawah dan menjalar keseluruh tubuh.

Bibirnya pucat kering. Surai madunya yang agak ikal kini lurus,basah dan menempel di dahi.

Pengorbanan musim dingin yang kedua.

Dan hati itu masih tetap sama.

Sakit dan tersiksa.

THE FANFICTION

By HoMin '**EL**'

.

.

.

**HoMin**

.

Rate T

.

Angst

.

.

.

.

**The Love Belong to You**

**(Ch 1)**

Enjoy

_**FLASHBACK **_

_2 tahun yang lalu_

Changmin menyesap coklat hangatnya. Dia hanya memakai selimut yang dililitkan asal di pinggang rampingnya. Tubuh bagian atasnya bersentuhan langsung dengan udara di ruangan itu. sedikit membuat kulitnya berdesir.

Changmin membawa cangkir coklatnya menuju sofa. Duduk disana lalu menyalakan TV. Ingin tahu ada kabar apa dalam pekan ini. ternyata hanya itu itu saja. Tak ada yang menarik.

Changmin menyesap lagi coklat hangatnya hingga dia merasakan lengan kekar melingkari lehernya. Deru nafas hangat itu menerpa telinganya. Bibir yang lembut itu menyentuh kulit lehernya. Dan suara lembut itu…

"Tidak membanggunkan aku heh? Istri macam apa kau ini changmi-ah…" suara itu pelan mengalun masuk ke dalam pendengaranya. Changmin hanya bisa tersenyum simpul dan mengelus lengan itu pelan, mengirimkan getaran kecil pada sanga pemilik.

"Aku bukan istrimu Yunho…" ucapnya tak kalah lembut… suaranya merdu bagai melodia yang di nyanyikan dewi–dewi yunani.

"Tsk! Selalu saja… " nampaknya sang pemilik lengan menjadi kesal. Dia berdecik. Tapi senyuman indah itu tak lepas dari bibirnya. Dia sangat mencintai changmin-nya.

Tangan kekar itu perlahan melepaskan rengkuhanya. Membebaskan sang kekasih dari jeratan penuh cinta. Changmin hanya melirik lewat ekor matanya sambil memciptakan lengkungan tipis di bibirnya. Kekasihnya marah karena hal yang sama.

Yunho duduk di samping Changmin. Penampilanya tak jauh beda dengan kekasihnya. Tanpa atasan. Hanya memakai soft jean yang kacingnya terbuka. Seperti biasa dia malas mengancingkanya.

Lengan Yunho mulai melingkar di pinggang Changmin. Memberikan sensasi yang sama pada changmin. Memberi kenyamanan. Yunho merapatkan pelukanya, hingga tubuh Changmin bertemu dengan tubuhnya. Bersentuhan membagi kehangatan di udara yang dingin ini. Aliran darah Changmin tak karuan dia tak pernah terbiasa dengan sentuhan yunho. Beribu kalipun dia disentuh. Tetap akan membuat tubuhnya bergejolak.

"Yunho... pulanglah, Boa Noona menunggumu di rumah" lidah Changmin kelu mengucapkanya. Hatinya seperti teriris walau sudah banyak perisai dia pasang disana. Dia memandang layar TV kosong. Wajahnya terhisasi senyum simpul. Seperti berkata -aku baik baik saja- caranya untuk mengasihani dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak bisakah kau sedikit membutuhkanku lebih banyak?... tidak bisakah kau berhenti mengusir ku? Aku ingin disini. Kau tahu itu" Ucap Yunho suara indahnya berubah menjadi kasar. Dan bergetar. Matanya berair. Frustasi. Tapi laki-laki seperti dia tidak menangis.

Sudah 1000 kali adegan ini terulang. Changmin menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yunho. Sepertinya dia sudah lelah. Lelah dengan semuanya.

"Hyung... pulanglah"

ucapnya, ada sedikit permohonan di dalamnya. acaraTV itu menampilkan acara lawak. Namun otaknya sama sekali tak membiarkan dia tertawa. Changmin seperti berada di dunia lain.

"..."

Yunho tak berkata apapun mendadak sensor motoriknya tak berfungsi. Bibirnya tak sanggub membuka apalagi berucap. Giginya merapat. Hanya untuk merendam sesuatu yang bergejolak seperti badai dalam hatinya. Yunho memejamkan matanya erat, menggigit bibir bawahnya, mengeratkan rangkulanya, ketika dia merasakan ada yang basah menyentuh kulit bahunya dia tahu. Itu apa.

Airmata Changmin-nya...

Dia memang laki-laki paling brengsek sedunia...

**FLASH BACK END**

"Changmin~!"

"Changminah~~~~!"

teriakan itu diantarkan oleh angin laut dan menghampiri pendengran Changmin. Changmin menoleh, dan maniknya menemukan sosok lelaki itu yang berlari kearahnya sambil melambaikan tanganya. Tak berhenti meneriakinya. Changmin merasa tak tega. Dan menghampiri sosok itu.

"Hyung... kenapa kesini?" ucapnya polos. Umurnya 25 tahun. namun tingkahnya tetap menggemaskan.

"Hah hah hah hah hah Changmi-ah hah hah kau hah... " lelaki berwajah tampan itu memegang perutnya. Nafasnya tersengal. Dia tak suka olangraga.

"Hae hyung... pelan-pelan saja, nanti kau tersedak nafas mu sendiri' ucapnya, leluconya selalu bisa membuat orang kain kesal.

"Kau ini!"

plak

pukulan di kepalanya pun tak terhindarkan. Changmin mengusap kepalanya. Ingin mengurangi rasa sakit tujuanya.

"Kenapa keluar telanjang kaki! Kau mau mati hah?! Kalau mau mati jangan di musim dingin! Biaya pemakan di musim dingin itu mahal! Kau pikir aku ini banyak uang apa! Menampungmu saja sudah membuatku susah! Cepat pakai sepatumu!" ucap pemuda lebih tua itu. Lebih tepatnya omelan. Donghae melempar sepatu cat changmin ke pasir pantai. Melemparnya kasar sekali.

Changmin hanya memamerkan deretan giginya mendengar kata-kata hyungnya yang kelewatan sadis itu. Tapi dia tahu hyungnya menyayanginya. Changmin memakai sepatunya. Dan merangkul hyung yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

Mengajaknya melangkah. Menyusuri bibir pantai. Melupakan sejenak masa lalunya. Walau dia tahu dia tak akan pernah bisa lupa.

**Other place**

"Yunho... aku pergi..." Boa berhenti di depan pintu kamar memegang handle pintu sepertinya dia menoleh kepada suaminya. Atau bisa di bilang mantan suaminya. Ada harapan besar disana. Harapan agar di hentikan.

"Hn" Yunho tak menjawab hanya mengeluarkan dehaman kecil.

Boa memutar kepalanya lurus memandang pintu. Sepertinya suaminya memang benar- benar sudah tak menginginkanya.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik" ucap Boa lagi lalu membuka pintu dan menutupnya keras meninggalkan mantan Suaminya yang kini duduk di beranda memandang halaman rumah mereka yang luas dan indah dengan bunga musim dingin yang bermekaran.

Yunho tak merasa dingin. Walau angin musim dingin sangat mencekam.

Dia sudah terlanjur beku. Beku karena kesepian. Beku karena di tinggalkan seseorang 2 tahu yang lalu. Sekarang saat dia sudah melepas masalah terbesar mereka. Changminya tak kunjung kembali.

"Changmin lihatlah... aku bercerai dengan boa..."

dia bergumam lirih... bibirnya pucat matanya berkantung, seperti Kurang tidur atau terlalu banyak mengeluarkan air mata. Yunho sudah tidak bisa menangis. Rasa sakit adalah tubuhnya. Sudah menjadi satu. Satu mengalir di tubuhnya seperti aliran darah.

Bulir bening itu merosot di dari mata ke pipinya. matanya tak berkedip sama sekali. air mata itu turun tanpa di perintah. Dia sudah benar-benar tak bisa menangis karena kehendaknya. Dan bibir pucat yang hampir membiru itu bergetar.

"Kemana kau Changmin... kumohon kembalilah" kini dia tak berucap hanya berteriak dalam hati. Mengoyak kembali jiwanya. Menikam lagi jantungnya. Setiap nafasnya adalah luka. Luka yang tak kunjung terobati. Sakit yang kunjung tersembuhkan.

Semilir angin musim dingin menyentuh wajahnya. Matanya terpejam, semakin membantu bulir yang yang lain turun ke kulit pucatnya. Nafasnyanya mengepul ke udara. Meresapi rasa sakitnya. Dia sangat rindu. Sangat rindu... Sampai ingin mati rasanya.

TBC

"Even though there is no reason for you to come here

The full moon that can be seen through the open window

The cry of the crickets call out their loneliness

Suppressed feelings start to waver again"

REVIEW PLEASE

**EL**


	2. Chapter 2

Tangan itu mencengkeram surat kabar tak bersalah itu.

Ada bahagia di dalam hatinya.

Namun juga Luka.

Rasa telah mengkhianati...

Rasa bersalah karena sudah meninggalkan...

Tangan pucat itu melepas cengkramannya pada kertas berisi ribuan kalimat itu. Matanya melihat keluar jendela taxi yang sekarang sedang dia tumpanginya. Melihat pemandangan kota yang sudah 2 tahun ia tinggalkan.

Giginya melukai bibirnya.

Terlalu keras digigit.

Menahan rasa sakit itu.

Dia tak menyangka jadi seperti ini...

Surat kabar itu mengatakan...

_**Presedir J-Compeny Jung Yunho BERCERAI dengan Istrinya Kwon Boa**_

_**dan J-Compeny terancam Bangkrut.**_

THE FANFICTION

By HoMin '**EL**'

.

.

.

**HoMin**

.

Rate **T**

.

Angst

Hurt and comfort

.

.

.

.

**The Love Belong to You**

**(Ch 2)**

Enjoy

_**Fleshback**_

_beberapa Jam yang lalu..._

Changmin memakan sarapannya lahap. Dia heran karena Donghae memberinya sarapan istimewa pagi itu. Donghae Hyung atau seharusnya lebih tepat di panggil paman Hae olehnya itu sangat pelit. Sejak 2 tahun yang lalu saat ia tiba-tiba datang ke Busan hanya dengan 1 koper pakaian. Memeluk dan memohon pada Pamannya yang notabenya adalah adik dari mendiam ibunya. Donghae hanya terdiam kala itu. Mau menolak, tapi tak tega melihat keadaan Changmin yang menyedihkan kala itu. Kurus dan sangat kesepian.

Donghae hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat keponakannya. Changmin benar-benar mesin penghancur makanan. Keponakannya itu sangat tidak tahu malu. Menumpang seenaknya. Kerja tidak mau. Seperti pecundang saja. Tidak berguna.

Donghae mendesah... dia tidak bisa begini terus. Walau mendiam kakaknya pernah berpesan agar menjaga anaknya kala anaknya kesulitan. Tapi bukan seperti ini. Ini tidak membantu. Membiarkanya dalam keterpurukan bukanlah suatu tindakan membantu.

"Changmin... pulanglah, dan carilah pekerjaan" ucap Donghae sambil menatap keponakanya dalam.

Changmin mengelap air mineral yang lolos dari bibirnya. Lalu menatap pamanya lekat setelah menutup lagi botol air mineralnya.

"Hyung... kau tidak sayang padaku lagi? Kau tahu aku tidak mau kembali ke seoul. Aku mau disini saja" ucapnya. Wajahnya berubah muram. Actingnya bagus sekali pikir Donghae.

"Kau mau cari kerja apa disini?! Untuk apa gelar sarjanamu itu? Kau mau jadi nelayan?! Tidak ada orang yang sudi mempekerjakanmu disini. Pengalaman saja kau tidak punya!" ucapan donghae tak pernah lembut pada Changmin selalu saja seperti itu. Membentak-bentak, sudah hobinya.

Changmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia memang pecundang. Dia terlalu takut kembali jatuh pada masa lalunya. Terlalu sakit menanggung semua kesakitan itu lagi. Terlalu lelah menjalani hidup dengan intensitas rasa sakit dan kebahagian yang perbandinganya tidak imbang. Terlalu banyak rasa sakit.

"Aku sudah menyiapakan taxi dan tiket menuju seoul. Kemasi barang-barang tidak bergunamu" ucap donghae. Mengambil piring kotor changmin dan mulai membawanya ke dapur untuk di cuci. Tidak berminat melihat wajah Changmin yang menegang karena kaget. Donghae benar-benar menendangnya kali ini.

**Flashback end**

Changmin sudah sampai dirumahnya. Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Seperti pergi kerumah pacarmu dan bilang pada orang tuanya kalau kau menghamili anaknya. Changmin tersenyum geli mendengar pikiranya sendiri. Konyol.

Changmin memasukan kunci ke lubang pintu. Rasanya aneh sekali. Sudah 2 tahun changmin tak menggunakan kunci itu rasanya...

aneh...

Changmin memampatkan hatinya. Menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskanya. Dia memutar kunci berwarna silver itu. Dan

"..."

changmin mengerutkan dahinya... kuncinya tidak mau di putar. Apa sudah terlalu lama jadi karatan? Tanyanya dalam hati. Namun pertanyaanya di jawab ketika tanganya mulai memegang handel pintu dan memutarnya.

CKLEK

Pintu itu terbuka.

Mata Changmin membulat

'Tidak di kunci'

ucapnya dalam hati.

dia menelan ludah.

hanya ada 2 kemungkinan.

Yang pertama... rumahnya kerampokan.

dan yang kedua...

Orang 'itu' ada di dalam. Satu-satunya orang yang mempunyai kunci cadangan rumah Changmin. Orang nomor 1 yang paling tidak ingin dia temui. Dan orang nomor 1 yang paling ia rindukan lebih dari apapun.

Nafas Changmin memberat. Jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat. Seperti ingin lepas dari dadanya.

GELAP

itulah pemandangan pertama yang dia lihat.

Kemungkinan pertama. Masih mempunyai presentasi yang besar. Batin Changmin.

Changmin menelan ludahnya lagi. Dia sedang tidak memasuki rumah hantu. Tapi rasa takutnya lebih dari itu. Hanya memasuki rumahnya saja, sudah menguji terlalu banyak andrenalinya.

Changmin menghela nafas lagi. Dia mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Dan mulai melepas mantelnya lalu di buangnya asal ke sofa, namun...

Tunggu...

Changmin melihat sofanya. Lalu TV, lalu semua perabotan yang ada di ruangan itu... semuanya tak tertutupi oleh kain putih lagi. Seperti saat terakhir kali changmin meninggalkan kediamanya.

Jantung changmin yang tadinya sedikit mereda kembali memuncak. Nafasnya kembali memberat pikiranya kembali kacau. Dan kemungkinan Kedua bahwa orang itu ada disini pun menampar kesadaranya.

Dia harus pergi! Yah dia harus pergi. Changmin kembali mengambil mantelnya dan berbalik hendak keluar sebelum langkahnya terhenti oleh cahaya lampu yang tiba-tiba menyala menerangi ruangan itu.

Dan juga

suara itu...

"C-Changmin..."

Suara itu meneusuk pendengaran Changmin.

Changmin berkeringat dingin. Kakinya tiba-tiba lumpuh. Tidak sanggub bergerak.

.

Tap tap tap tap

.

langkah itu mendekatinya, Changmin tak sanggub membalikan badan hanya untuk melihat siapa sosok di belakanya itu.

Dan Tubuhnya menegang ketika dua buah tangan kekar memegang bahunya dan membalikan Badanya.

Changmin tak berani menengadah. Dia hanya menunduk, melihat sepasang kaki dari sosok di depanya.

Tidak ada suara...

hingga jari-jari itu menyentu dagu Changmin. Dan memaksanya untuk melihat ke arah sang pemilik.

Mata Changmin terbelalak. Dia seperti melihat hantu...

apa benar yang di hadapannya ini Jung Yunho?

Apa benar sang pemilik pipi yang makin tirus ini Jung Yunho?

Apa benar sang pemilik mata berkantung ini Jung Yunho?

Apa benar sang pemilik bibir pucat ini Jung Yunho?

Changmin Tak sanggub berkata-kata...

Jung Yunhonya berubah...

dan itu karenanya...

karena ia meninggalkanya...

Rasa bersalah itu makin besar...

Dan Changminpun meneteskan bulir beningnya.

"Sudah puas...?" kalimat dingin itu keluar dari mulut Yunho. Dia menyentuh pipi Changmin. Mengapus air mata Changmin. Lalu turun dan mengusap halus bibir Changmin yang mnegering.

"Sudah puas menyiksaku?.." Yunho bertanya lagi tatapanya dingin. Yunho benar-benar tak menyangka yang dihadapannya ini adalah Changmin-nya.

Dulu dia bersumpah akan memeluk changmin dan tak akan melepaskanya lagi saat Changmin kembali.

Namun apa sekarang?

Kemarahan lebih mendominasi dirinya saat ini.

Dia marah...

marah sekali!

Marah karena di tinggalkan begitu lama.

Marah karena dibiarkan merindu terlalu lama.

Changmin menggeleng. Bibirnya kelu tak bisa berucap. Ingin bilang _'Tidak seperti itu Hyung' _ tapi tidak bisa. Tatapan Yunho terlau menjeratnya.

"Belum puas?..."

Yunho mendesis... lirih sekali menakutkan seperti ular. Jemarinya turun keleher jenjang Changmin.

Bibirnya bergetar. Menahan emosi. Cengkramanya menguat di leher Changmin. Bibir Changmin terbuka lebar, matanya terbelalak.

Brak!

Yunho mendorong tubuh Changmin ke dinding. Tangan pucat itu tetap mencengkeram leher Changming. Changmin ketakutan. Keringat dingin jatuh dari dahinya. Matanya mulai berair. Memohon agar di lepaskan. Dia sangat ketakutan.

Yunho menelusupkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Changmin. Melonggarkan cengkaramanya. Yang menghasilnya bekas merah bergaris di leher indah Changmin.

Tangan Yunho turun dari leher Changmin, kedadanya lalu perut dan berhenti di pinggangnya. Melingkarkanya disana. Dan mendekatkan dengan tubuhnya. Mendekatkanya agar mereka menyatu. Meresakan pergesekan kulit yang sudah dari dulu dirindukanya. Yunho menghirup leher Changmin Kuat-kuat. Ingin menyesap semua aroma changmin. Aroma-changminnya...

Tak sadar mata Yunho yang terpejam mengalirkan liquid bening. Bibirnya yang pucat mulai mengecup halus bekas kemerahan yang telah di buatnya di leher Changmin. Bukan kissmark. Tapi tanda bahwa dia hampir membunuh orang yang paling di cintainya di dunia ini.

Bibir Yunho yang basah akan air matanya sendiri tak berhenti mengecup kulit leher Changmin.

Rasa bersalah itu kini datang. Menggerogoti dirinya. Dia hanya ingin memeluk Changmin kini...

hanya ingin memeluk Changminnya...

**TBC**

**Terima kasih buat yang sudah review ya mina-san aku mencintai kalian...**

**salam HoMinoids Indonesia!**

**Join to our group and like our Fan page "TV2XQ and HoMinoids Indonesia"**

**EL**


End file.
